Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical system, and, in particular, to an optical touch-control system capable of determining a touch position by using a retro-reflective touch-control device.
Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, electronic devices having a touch panel, such as a smartphones, smart TVs, laptops, and touch screens, have become more and more popular. However, the electronic devices of some users do not have touch-control functionality, such as conventional LCD/LED TVs or displays. Accordingly, if the users want to perform touch-control functions on their existing electronic devices, they have to buy a new TV or display having touch-control functionality, resulting increased cost to the users.